


Goodbye, (C)old Friend

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [22]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Funny, Goodbyes, Hugs, One Shot, Reader-Insert, S04E19, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You say goodbye to ally and friend Leo Snart before he returns to Earth-X.





	Goodbye, (C)old Friend

“(Y/N)!” Leo Snart addresses you in his goodbyes, “I’m going to miss your gung-ho attitude. You’re a real  _firecracker_.”

“I appreciate that,” you reply, then hold a hand out for him to shake.

“Uh-uh-uh, don’t you remember, (Y/N)? Ol’ Leo’s a hugger.” You hug your Earth-X ally, eliciting a chuckle from you. You still can’t get over how different he is from his Earth-1 doppelganger.

“Now, you take good care of my pal  _Barry_ , here,” Leo whispers to you, “He’s gonna need a shoulder to cry manly tears on.” You catch Barry’s gaze during the hug, a small smile barely present on his face.

“I will, Leo,” you promise, “and thanks again for everything.”

“What’re friends  _for_?”


End file.
